sunrise
by rollz-royce
Summary: Leah is imprinted on by someone she least expects, but will more vampire drama keep them from living freely?
1. Pilot

It was a chilly fall night in La Push Washington as Sam, Paul, and Emily were sitting at the dining room table eating.

"Where's Leah?" asked Paul.

"Dunno" Sam shrugged "She said she'd be over at 8"

"I feel so bad for her" Emily began "She's gotta be miserable. Her dad dying and now she's a member of the pack…she never wanted this"

"I wish I could talk to her" Sam started "but she's also not to happy with me and you. I never wanted to hurt…"

Sam looked from Emily to Paul. He didn't want to discuss this now…not around one of his best guys. He quickly changed the subject.

"So I heard Embry caught one trying to kill a human" he said to Paul

"Yea" said Paul "Good news is it had nothing to do with the Cullens. Poor guy's gonna need therapy after what he saw"

* * *

Leah walked slowly through the dark forest, gently touching trees one by one. At this point her life she liked to be alone, no one to bother her or judge her. It did get lonely after a while. It had been couple years since Sam had dumped her for Emily. She wanted to hate the both of them for hurting her but it wasn't entirely their fault. Sam had imprinted on Emily and there was nothing Leah could do about that. She walked alone to the edge of the river and sat on the grass resting her chin on her knees. She did this often, It was peaceful, she listened to the sounds of nature around her as she imagined herself being happy once again, but then every night that happiness would turn to sadness as she knew that her life was not going in that direction at all. Leah didn't cry often, but sometimes would get teary eyed when thinking about all the stuff that had happened to her over the last couple of years; Sam leaving her for Emily, her father dying of a heart attack, joining a wolf pack she wanted no part of, and on top of that having ex-boyfriend Sam become alpha and continuously barking orders at her. And tonight…she cried a lil more than usual.

_Get a grip of yourself Leah, you're tougher than this. You'll find happiness one day, you deserve it._

She thought about Jacob and how he had imprinted on Renesme, Edward and Bella Cullen's child. The whole thing was weird to her…Renesme was now fully grown and now looked to be about Jacob's age in a matter of just months. Not to mention her parents, both immortal vampires, were about her age too.

_How messed up can life get? He imprints on a half-immortal and I can't get anyone to imprint on me!?_

There was loud vicious whip in the air behind her that made Leah's heart skip a beat. Assuming it was a vampire, Leah turned around quickly to see who had caused this noise ready to morph, but was calmed by the sight of two familiar faces. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale stood in front of her holding hands.

"Sorry" said Alice "We're not hunting don't worry. We just wanted to come and tell you that one of your kind is badly hurt"

Leah stood up, wiped the tears from her face, and scratched her head in curiosity "Is it Embry?" she asked. She knew Embry had been out today hunting down a certain vampire with Jacob who had killed three people in the area.

"We don't know his name" began Jasper "He's at our house now with Jake and Embry, Carlisle's taking care of him now. We just thought you should know"

Leah nodded as she sniffled and wiped her eyes "thank you" she said to the vampire couple "I'll get this to Sam"

Alice walked closer to Leah and put a hand on her shoulder "things will get better love" she said to Leah "if there's anything you need at all please let us know, we owe you guys for helping us out so much"

Leah nodded and Alice stepped back, took Jasper's hand, with another loud whip vanished into the forest. Leah ran home immediately to tell her pack what she had just been told.


	2. Unknown

"Jake and Embry are there now?" said a confused Paul as he looked at Sam across his dining room table "I thought they were on watch tonight?"

"They were" said Leah "But the Cullens just told me while I was…" she paused

"Leah I thought you were coming over tonight to eat?" said Sam trying to be nice

Leah shrugged "I was but…" she never had any intention of eating with Sam and Emily "I mean is that really the issue right now?"

"So no one knows who this person is" said Paul in disgust "ask me it's a set up"

"Oh Jesus Paul, will you stop being ridiculous?" snapped Sam "The Cullens have never been a threat and plus they owe us if anything. I'm going to up there, if one of us is hurt then we need to help!"

"Alright Damn!" said Paul throwing his hands up in disgust.

"I'm coming too" said Emily as they all exited the house and entered Paul's Jeep. The moon was bright and the sky was clear…of all nights to be alone, Leah wished that she could have this one. As she stepped out side a cool breeze hit her face and she could smell the freshly cut grass as she walked through the breeze. She heard the opening of a car door and turned to her left. Emily had opened the side door of Paul's Jeep for Leah to enter. Emily trying to be nice let a small smile across her face, but Leah wasn't having any of it.

"You first" she said as she walked around the car, opened the opposite door, and got in sitting directly behind Sam and right next to Emily who smiled again at Leah but Leah just turned away…_Just try and go to sleep Leah._

After about 15 minutes, Leah woke up to the sudden stop of the car.

"What the hell Paul!?" Leah yelled as she sat up.

"Shut up Leah!" yelled Paul back at her "Who's car is that in front of there house?"

Leah opened the car door and got out, as did the rest of them. She walked closer to the house in curiosity. There was a gray Jeep parked in front of the Cullen's large house.

"Looks kind like mine" Paul laughed.

"I think this one's in much better shape" said Leah sarcastically. Paul just scowled at her, but who's car was this? The Cullens all had luxury cars, Jake had a motorcycle, and she didn't remember Embry ever driving a car like this.

"Is it Quil's?" Leah said to the other three.

"Quil's outta town" said Sam scratching his head. He and the rest of them walked up the Cullen's driveway to knock on the door, but before they were even half way there, the front door opened and a women stood at the front of the door.

"Bella!" said Emily as she ran up and hugged her.

"How have you been Em?" Bella said hugging her back. Sam and Paul walked up to her and greeted her as well. Leah stood back and just nodded to her. Bella acknowledged.

"Good to see you Bella" said Sam shaking her hand "So what the hell's going on? Leah was told by Alice that one of us is badly hurt?"

"Yea it's bad" bella said looking down "come inside, Carlisle's taking care of him"

They all walked into the house and headed up the stairs. When they got up the stairs, they were immediately approached by Jacob.

"Jake, what the hell's going on?" said Paul with little patients.

"It's bad" Jacob responded "Me and Embry were chasing a couple bloodsuckers when one dropped onto my back" he looked down in shame "This wolf I've never seen before came out of no where ripped the bitch off me and tore her apart…saved my ass"

Jacob turned around and pointed to the room with now looked a like a mini hospital. Sam and the other four walked over the hospital bed and what they saw made them all take a step back. A young man, no older than 21, was strapped to the bed with a breathing mask over his face and a cast around his entire upper body. Leah stepped closer to him, she didn't recognize him at all, nobody did. _An outsider possibly?_

"How…How did he get like this?" asked Sam. Embry, who was sitting on the couch, finally spoke up.

"After finishing the girl, the two guys got mad and came back for him" started Embry "they were too high, they were jumping from tree top to tree top, no way we could reach them"

"It's our fault" said Jacob "we were sloppy, over zealous. He jumped on his back and crushed him like I was, then threw him against a tree knocking him out cold."

"Well did you finish him off?" said Paul

"We finished the one off" said Embry "the other got away" as he leaned forward and looked down at his feet.

"I don't recognize him at all" said Sam "Anyone seen him before?" the whole room remained silent.

"How bad is it doc?" Paul asked Carlisle who was intensely watching the heart rate monitor.

"His left rib cage is completely shattered which punctured his lung, and he also has a fractured skull" Carlisle began "He's in a coma but it doesn't look it will last very long, if he were an ordinary human…he'd be dead"

Leah moved closer to this new person. She felt terrible for him, all she did was feel sorry for herself when things could be absolutely worse. She looked at his face covered in dry blood that had streamed from his head. he had the same wolf pack crest as her and every other wolf. She just gazed at him, maybe a few years younger than her and already had to almost face death…_it's not fair…it's not fair that we didn't choose this life, not me, not him, and now look, what good has this life done for anyone?_


	3. I wonder who he is?

Leah woke up early the next morning. She had slept very well that night and had a very nice dream. She dreamt that she once again made her way to the river bank at night, sad and lonely as usual, but this time her spot was taken up by another person…her. She dreamt that she saw her self happy, smiling, laying by the river looking up at the moon, just smiling, kind of like a women when tanning at the beach. _Was this a sign of things to come?_ She liked this dream and woke up in a very good mood and made herself pancakes. Her, her mother and her brother Seth had a nice little house on the reservation. It had been hard since her father died, she was used to seeing her mother up in the morning making breakfast, but now her mother was working 9-5. She had also had a nice little job herself before she took on the wolf responsibilities…that was a full time job she didn't want. She stood at her kitchen counter and ate. She couldn't help thinking about the poor guy who was seriously hurt at the Cullens residence.

_I wonder who he is? He did a brave thing. I hope he gets well soon._

She couldn't help thinking about who this young man was until her a loud ring came from her room. It was her phone. She stopped eating for the moment and went to her room to answer when she saw who was calling…Sam. She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone from her bed and answered.

"Yea" she said with an annoyed tone in her voice

"He's awake" Sam said to her "Just got word from Jake"

Leah's mind went out of control. She had to see him. "Well I'm going over there, now"

"I thought you'd wanna go" said Sam "we'll pick you up"

"No thanks" said Leah. She wasn't about to endure another 15 minutes with Sam if she didn't have to "I'll drive"

She hung up the phone, quickly undressed, hopped in the shower, hopped out of the shower, dried herself, got dressed, grabbed the keys to her dad's pickup truck (which was technically hers now) and walked outside.

"You going to the Cullens" said a voice behind her

"Get back inside Seth" she shot back at him and immediately felt bad after she said it. At 15 Seth joined the pack the same time she did but in everyone else's eyes, even the Cullen's, he was too young. Even Jacob was young, he joined when he was 17, but Seth still had some maturing to do. Seth hung his head and started to close the door until…

"Wait" Leah shouted "did…did you wanna come?"

"Of course" he said. He went back inside to put his sneakers on and headed back out. They both got into the pickup truck and headed to the Cullen's place.

"Did he come out of his coma?" Seth asked Leah

"Yea that's what Jake said" she said

When arrived at the Cullen's house Leah saw Paul's jeep. She rolled her eyes, and hopped out of the car. Her and Seth walked up the Cullen's driveway to the door but then with a loud whip in the air in front of them were again greeted by Bella halfway up the driveway.

"Hey guys" said Belle nervously. Seth immediately gave her a high-five but she knew she wasn't Leah's favorite person but had always treated her with respect, therefore Leah tolerated her "He's a little delirious but he awake he hasn't spoken a whole lot"

"Who is he?" said Leah curiously

"I think his name's Logan…at least that's what is sounded like, that's all we know. Sam didn't want us to grill him with questions immediately"

For the first time in a while Leah agreed with Sam. it would be rude to ask so many questions to someone who as been through so much. They entered the house and walked up the stair. Edward, Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens were in the room long with Sam, Paul, Embry and Jacob.

"Hey guys" Jacob went over and hugged Leah and gave Seth a punch on the shoulder

"Well you're happy today" Leah said sarcastically

"He's alive!" Jacob said to them "I have that on my conscience instead of his death, come over and see"


	4. You have no Idea

Leah walked over to the mini medical center Carlisle had set up for this new wolf. Sam and Paul were both next to him talking. Leah circled around to the side of the bed and saw a young Native American man, with short hair and a solid build look directly at her. _Wow he's cute…argh! Control yourself Leah_

Sam's chatting walk quickly silenced by the young man turning his head to face Leah, and his jaw dropping ever so slightly. Sam looked at Leah then looked back at the young man, and smirked.

"Logan this is Leah" Sam said standing up and putting his arm around her. Leah immediately felt discomfort. Sam recognized this and let go. He and Paul went to the front of the room.

"Hey" said Logan nervously.

"Hey" said Leah, pretending not to be mesmerized by him. Edward joined Leah by Logan's bed. _Argh…what do they want?_

"Logan" Edward lent hand out to Logan but quickly took it back after reading his mind. He didn't want anything to do with vampires. He introduced Bella and the rest of the Cullens. Logan respectfully acknowledged all of them "Look I know this is probably hard for you to take in-"

"Look, I appreciate everything you guys did for me" Logan said to them "All of you, but why-"

"My family is different from others," Edward began "We don't prey on humans, just animals, and we don't hunt on your reservation"

Leah looked at Edward and wanted to roll her eyes, she wasn't the vampire lover herself…then again no wolves liked vampires. But she couldn't deny, the Cullens and their friends were not like most.

"Well that's good to know" Logan said "but I don't live on the reservation"

This made Leah and everyone in the room scratch their head. When Leah saw he was about to get interrogated, she immediately changed the subject.

"Well it's good that you're alive" she said to him. Logan let out a small smile as his face turned bright red. She made him smile, it felt like years since she's made someone smile. She liked this feeling. Nevertheless she still refused to show her emotions in front of him even though she did think he was cute.

"Well we're gonna get going" Sam said to the room "Nice meeting you Logan, and thanks. We'll talk soon" and they left the room and went downstairs.

"Whew, Thank god he left" said Logan looking at Leah "He's a nice guy but he's like the Seattle Police Department with all these questions"

The whole room chuckled, Leah wanted to burst out in laughter but all she let out was a smirk. Logan caught on to it and quickly lost his smile and looked away.

"You need to get some rest" Carlisle demanded "You need more morphine, your body heats burning it of quicker than a humans would"

Edward and the rest of Cullens left the room. Jacob went over and patted Logan on the shoulder as he cringed in pain, "Shit, my bad" Embry nodded at him and they both left as well. Leah was about to get up and walk away but stopped.

"That was a brave you did" she to him.

"Thank you" Logan said smiling again "You know my mom was a wolf too"

Leah was astonished, she had never met another female wolf before, he also said his moth WAS a wolf…_was she dead?_ She had so many questions to ask him like the rest of the pack, but to make things worse she was attracted to him. _A brave, respectful, good looking guy…that's what I need. _She had so much to say to him but was too afraid… _if it was meant to be I would've imprinted on him by now…what's the point of showing my real emotions? So I can just be screwed over again? No, I refuse._

"Cool" she said to him. Logan just nodded his head, Leah knew he wanted a better response than that.

"Was really good to meet you Leah, hope to see you again" Logan said to her.

_Oh baby you have no idea..._ but all she could say was "Yea you too" and she walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs and outside, she wanted to go back and talk to Logan, just the two of them. But she wouldn't allow allow it, she was afraid.


	5. It couldn't have been

Leah abruptly woke up from a lying position, she had been out for a while, but what woke her up wasn't the pouring rain that had been hitting her the past couple hours now, it was a loud howl… a howl that she had been very familiar with…it was Jacob. It wasn't any ordinary howl, it was a painful howl…a cry for help. She immediately stood up, she was drenched from head to toe, and her socks and boots were soaked. She went to go see what was the matter, but as she entered the woods a someone or something bumped into her and hit her hard. She let out a loud "OW!" when she looked up and saw what had hit her.

"Logan!? Wha-" she yelled

"Leah? Who? What? It's Jake!"

"Oh…I thought you were"

"I should've know you'd be here" said Jacob

"Yea I come here a lot" Leah started "I heard you like a minute ago, are you ok?"

Jacob walked over to where Leah had just been and sat down with the rain pouring on him. Leah followed him.

"You gonna tell me what's on?" She said to him a she sat next to him with her legs folded into her chest. Jacob just looked at her.

"I just wanna be alone right now" he said sternly

"Well so do I" Leah said with a bit of an attitude "and you took my spot so I'm not leaving"

Jacob felt bad after talking to her that way and apologized "I'm sorry, it's just…nothing, you'll just make fun of me"

"What?" Leah said "You can talk to me"

"It's Renesme" he said to her

"What about her?"

"I took her out for a couple of hours today, and she made a huge mistake…actually…I made a huge mistake"

Leah knew right then and there what had happened but didn't want to say it because if she was wrong, Jacob would get upset with her.

"What happened?" she asked Jacob

"I took her too far out today. Past Forks, by the Cliffside." Jacob was saying

"And…"

"It was my fault, ALL MY FAULT!" Jacob picked up a rock and threw it across the river in anger.

"Woah! Jake! What's the problem!? Is she ok?" Leah yelled wanting him to spit it out.

"Yea…She's fine!" he said angerly "but the man she bit isn't!"

Leah knew he was going to say this. Jacob had imprinted on Renesme, now that was all but broken. The imprint was gone, wolves can't possibly love a vampire, or in this case someone who sucks human blood.

"I tried to stop her, but she became too strong, she lost control" Jacob said now standing up and violently kicking a rock into the river "I shouldn't have taken her out that far. The guy must have cut himself hiking, she had never come in contact with human blood before."

Leah stood up and walked over too Jacob. She wasn't sure what to do, her and Jacob usually argued…mostly about Bella or Sam. she stood next to him then patted him on the back.

"I'm really sorry Jake" she said, she did feel bad for him. This was the second time in a while that he had to lose someone he loved. The imprint was gone, and Renesme was only around seven or eight…technically she was only about a few moths old, and Jacob couldn't possibly be in love her again, and he blamed himself. Leah felt horrible for him, pat on the back transitioned into a tight hug as she tucked her head into his shoulder. The both needed one. Jacob was taken back by this, but forgot about and slowly wrapped his arms around her, and stood there for a few seconds.

"Thanks" Jacob said awkwardly as they both released each other "needed that" he laughed.

"Yea" Leah said nodding her head "so how's Logan?"

Jacob gave a her a very confused look "Who's this Logan guy you keep bringing up?"

Leah was taken back, _is Jacob playing dumb?_ "Logan! You know, the guy who saved you from the vampires, was hurt really bad"

"N-No" Jacob was extremely confused "It was just me and Embry. There was a one that got away though, did he hurt someone else?"

"I don't understand…" Leah refused to believe she was dreaming "He was hurt, he was a wolf too, he said he didn't live on the reservation, and he told me his mother was a wolf?"

Jacob chuckled "Are you sure you weren't dreaming about me?" as he walked over and sat by the river again. Leah followed but she remained standing.

"You were in the dream" Leah said running her hand through her hair as if she was stressed

"No, no" said Jacob waving his hand "I mean he sounds like me, you thought I was 'Logan' or whatever you call him, plus I never told you my mom was a wolf?"

"No you didn't" Leah said feeling slightly deceived

"Yea," Jacob said looking down at the grass "My dad never talks about her, he was devastated when she passed"

"What happened?" said Leah sitting next to him

"Car accident" Jacob said "and yes she was a wolf. She would've survived no problem if she had 'wolf fever' I like to call it. No vampire threats at the time no fever"

"Right right" Leah said no feeling terribly bad for him "I'm so sorry"

"It was a long time ago" Jacob said looking at Leah

"I must have been dreaming or something" Leah said shaking her in disgust "about this guy…Jake he was perfect…he was cute, funny, strong, but he was also in a lot of pain"

"And his mother was a wolf" Jacob said smiling "Like mine" he said sarcastically

Leah just shook her head at this snide remark, but this did make her think…Logan was in pain, _so is_ _Jacob,_ his mother was a she-wolf, _so was Jacob's, _he was cute and funny, _so is Jacob, _he was young too, few years younger than her, _around Jacob's age, _he didn't live on the reservation, _Jacob never wanted to stay here, _and now…no more imprint…Leah laughed in her mind, _it couldn't have been._


	6. Now Sit Down!

"They're gonna be pissed" Jacob said to Leah as they walked towards Sam and Emily's house.

"Yea whatever, I'm hungry I just want some food. Emily's always been a good cook that's the only reason I still go over there" Leah said to Jacob as they walked closer to the door. Jacob laughed at this snide comment, which made Leah chuckle slightly.

"You're terrible" Jacob said still giggling.

"Yea I know" Leah said "everyone seems to think-"

"Don't give me this shit tonight Leah" Jacob snapped at her

Leah looked at him then rolled her eyes. Jacob just shook his head.

"Yea well" Leah started "That's how I feel sometimes"

"Whatever you say Leah" Jacob said sarcastically "Look, thanks for tonight"

Leah looked up in surprise "for what?"

"For What!?" Jacob laughed "just taking to me, being there for me"

Leah nodded "Jake I owe you one, you saved my life a while back…you got your bones shattered because of me" which then she realized that Logan's bones were shattered in her dream.

Jacob just smiled "Yea you're right" he laughed

Leah nodded, and her and Jacob stood side by side in front of Sam's house. Leah suddenly felt Jacob looking at her and she turned to face him. She looked into his gorgeous eyes and he looked into her's. She suddenly felt her heart beating a little faster and began to feel uncomfortable with this sensation.

Jacob smiled a little and took a step closer, Leah began to get nervous, she didn't know what to do until…

"Cough! Cough!" she leaned over and faked a cough. Jacob's smile faded quickly and he stepped back. "Thanks for walking me Jake"

"Don't...mention…it" he said with a confused look on his face. Leah stepped toward him and hugged him quickly and let go and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You know Jake" Leah started "ever since I've joined the pack, I've kinda considered you like a little brother you know, we've always had each others back"

Jacob just nodded "Ok…but I'm not that much younger than you…"

"I'm a few years older pal, means you're my younger brother" Leah said to him.

"O…K…I'm gonna go" Jacob said with a tone of disappointment in his voice.

"You good?" Leah said almost pretending to not know what was wrong, but all she hear was a fainted 'sure' come from him as he was walking away. She felt kinda bad after she said all that stuff to him but she also felt odd, she incomplete after Jacob had left like that.

_He's probably just surprised that I called him my little brother, he was probably so touched by this he didn't know what to say…yea that's it._

That wasn't it…Leah knew that but she didn't want to admit it to herself. It was different tonight, she had never felt this way about Jake before, had always looked at him a little kid, but Jake was a man now, and it was scary for her to see it.

Leah knocked on the front door of Sam and Emily's house, a few Seconds later the door opened up, Emily was standing at the threshold.

"H-Hey!" Emily said to Leah "We left you some-"

"Thanks Em" she said Emily politly "I'm sorry I'm late, me and Jake were talking all night" and she walked into the house and sat at the table

"Oh" Emily started as she shut the door "Jacob's a really nice boy, he's grown up so fast too" Leah knew were Emily was going with this "and he's very handsome-"

"Emily!" Leah shouted "He's going through a lot," Leah explained about Renesme to her.

"I just feel terrible…oh, you didn't have to" Leah said as Emily served her food at the table.

"No you're the guest" Emily insisted taking a seat next to Leah at the dining room table.

"you know it just seems kinda weird to me that the imprint is just…gone"

"What do you think he was lying to me?" Leah said stuffing her face with BBQ chicken "He loved her, they were gonna be together forever"

"Well…" Emily started "Imprinted doesn't always mean a romance Leah"

Leah stopped and looked at Emily funny "Then what's it supposed to be?"

"More often then not…yes it is a romantic relationship" Emily said to Leah "But Sam says it's not always like that. I mean do you think Quil's really thinking about marrying or you know…doing anything with Claire? He's way too old for her, plus he likes other women"

"What are you getting at Em?" Leah said putting her fork down and glaring at Emily "What does this have to do with Jacob lying to me?"

Emily's face gat really red "Maybe he…"

"He what Em? Spit it out!"

"Maybe he's got feelings for y-"

"Don't…no!" Leah laughed obnoxiously "Jake? Really? No way! Jake's too young for me, plus he only sees me as his beta"

"Look all I said was-"

"Em, if this is your way of making me feel better about you and Sam then it's not working" Leah said angerly getting up from the table "That's a joke"

"Leah please" Emily said sadly. Leah glared at her "Look Leah, I'm really sorry about everything that has happened lately, but I'm so sick and tired of you treating me like this!" Leah was shocked, Emily had never talked to her this way.

"We used to be best friends, and yes, I know it was devastating when Sam left you for me, granted, we both could've handled the situation a whole lot better, but this is ridiculous, you treat me like I went out of my way to hurt you when it was completely out of our control!"

Leah just stood there, lost for words. Leah she didn't even talk to Emily, she would just ignore her and make her feel guilty

"Now sit down and talk to me" Leah slowly sat down, still glaring angrily at Emily. She sat back and ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Leah looking away as she said it. She looked back at Emily "I used to be so happy and when Sam disappeared from my life it felt like I got hit by a truck…and then because of how I was acting…I lost my best friend" Emily reached over and put a hand on her arm to comfort her.

"Then, when my dad died…it was just" Leah felt like she was going to burst into tears, but she kept fighting the urge to cry in front of anyone. She then stood up again, but this time leaned over and hugged Emily tightly. Emily hugged back slowly, she was thrilled and full of joy that Leah had finally come back around to her. After a few moments, Leah let go.

"Thank you for dinner Em" Leah said gratefully "But I better get going though" She needed to leave because if she felt like she was going to burst into tears.

"Ok yea umm…" started Emily who felt awkward but joyful at the same time. She stood up and walked over to the front door with Leah "Just forget what I said about Jake, I was just…"

Leah just nodded "Bye Em" Leah opened the front door and walked out of the house.


	7. This is what I deserve

As soon as Emily closed her door shut, tears began to well up in Leah's eyes. She felt horrible, horrible about being a wolf, about Emily and Sam and how she treated Emily, her father Harry dead, Jacob lying to her about Renesme, and she was stuck here…stuck in La Push forever…no way out. She immediately phased as she entered the woods. She hated the wolf lifestyle but her wolf for made her feel invincible. She ran and ran until she saw the small La Push beach.

_I was horrible to Emily, and I'm a horrible person. This is what I deserve…I'm gonna be a sucker for the rest of my life, I'm just here, with no one, not even my own brother or my mom. Everyone has someone…and I'm just alone._

Leah phased out as she exited the woods and walked onto the sand. The tears kept coming as she walked closer to the water then sat on a log the sand in front of the water. She took hair and pulled it back into a small ponytail so the pouring rain wouldn't matt her hair to her face. It was late, very late, she sat there, just crying. It felt good to cry, she had cried before but not like this, she always held back but tonight she let it all out. She was there for a few moments when she heard a snap it the woods behind her.

"Leah? Is that you" said a familiar voice.

Leah looked behind her, and who she saw was the last person she wanted to see her like this "What are you doing here Jake?" she said with her voice trembling.

Jake rushed over to her side and sat next to her on the log "Leah, holy shit are you ok?" he said putting his arm around her, but she quickly threw it off.

"You wanna tell me what your doing here Jacob Black?" Leah said embarrassed that her voice was still full of sadness "following me?"

"No… I was out and about" Jacob said to her clearly hiding something "Leah…I can't stand this, I can't take seeing you this way

"Like you even care" Leah shot back him.

Jacob just looked her, he wanted to hold her, tell her it was going to be ok, but he knew she wouldn't allow it "I thought you went to Emily's?

"I did" Leah said rubbing her eyes "And then I came here…to be ALONE!"

"I can't leave you now" Jacob said her "You think I'm gonna walk away from my friend like this?"

"You're part of the reason I feel this way" Jacob had a confused look on his face and Leah saw. Jacob had a feeling that she had figured out everything about Renesme but didn't want to say anything.

"Don't bullshit me!" Leah yelled at him "I know you lied about Renesme to try and make me feel better"

"No, it's not like that!"

"Yea it is! You're sick of me acting all depressed all the time, and you need me to be sharper as your beta! You and Sam both!

Jacob just shook his head, wiping the rain out of his eyes "The reason…the reason I lied…" Leah just looked at him but he was lost for words.

"What's you're reason Jake?" Leah said irritably.

"I still love Renesme…but…aw forget this!" Jacob got up and headed for the woods. Leah didn't want him to go, there was something about Jake tonight that was gnawing at her, she hated him for lying but his presence was so comforting.

"JAKE!" she shouted. Jacob stopped turned right before he entered the woods. Leah stood up and walked to his position.

"Just tell me please, I promise I'll listen" Leah said assuring him "If you guys need me to be a better wolf I can be, I'll make that my main focus. I don't wanna be the one you have to keep protecting Jake, you wont have to leave the easy jobs for me anymore!"

Jacob shook his head again "Leah, it's not that at all, I didn't lie to you about Reneseme because I wanted to make you look bad"

"Then why Jake…why just tell me please" Jacob stood there… frozen…staring at her…she was beautiful to him, and her beauty shine through the darkness.

"Because I'm in love with you Leah"


	8. Ready to fight again?

Leah's mind went crazy. She was in disbelief, scared to say something. She stared at Jacob hoping he would explain himself...but he didn't say a word after a few seconds.

"ha-haha...what!?" Leah laughed sarcastically "You're an idiot Jake, your just young and stupid" as she touched his face.

Jacob just shrugged "Had a feeling you were gonna say something like that"

"Jake I like you" Leah started "But you're not in love with me, you said the same thing about Bella...plus you lied to me about Renesme"

"I told why Lied!" Jacob said walking toward the water.

Leah wanted to play it cool and walk away but she didn't wanna be away from Jake, she didn't know why, she so confused.

_Why? What's going on tonight? I've always been cool with Jake but why can't I take my mind off of him? Why did I have a dream about a guy who was just like him?_

"JAKE!" Leah shouted jogging toward his position. Jake turned around and looked at her.

"Jake, what aren't you telling me?" Leah said holding his wrist gently trying to bribe him.

Jake looked down at her hand "Leah...I never imprinted on Renesme..."

"What?" Leah said confused "Jake, you're pissing me off now what are you saying?"

"I imprinted on you"

Leah let go of Jacob's hand took a step back. This explained everything "When did this happen?"

"Tonight" Jacob said looking back up at her "While you were sleeping in by the river"

"The dream..." Leah started "Logan...he was just like you, but...you weren't him in the dream you were the one he saved"

"The dream may have altered when I imprinted on you" Jacob said to her "When you told me about this Logan guy, I knew it was me you were really dreaming about"

"Jake..." Leah said walking over to him. She stopped then shook her head in confusion "Then...why did you protect Renesme the way you did?"

"'Cause I still loved Bella" said Jake scratching his head "Renesme was an excuse to stay close to Bella...untill I imprinted on you"

"But..." Leah said looking away into the ocean "Is that why you were standing there when I woke up?" she asked looking back at Jacob.

"Yea...With vampires on the loose you should've been more aware" Jake said sarcastically "I couldn't leave you until you woke up"

Leah smiled when he said this "Well I'm flattered Jacob Black"

"Leah..." said Jake walking toward her but before he took another step he said "You're smiling"

Leah didn't even realize this. It almost felt weird to her, almost painful, she hadn't smiled in a long time, she hadn't felt true happiness in a long time "I guess I have you to thank for that" she walked closer Jake to close the gap and threw her arms around his neck.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders "It's a wolf thing" he touched her face and leaned forward. They both closed their eyes as there lips met, at first it was gentle and innocent but after a few seconds it got more aggressive. Jacob picked her up his, hands squeezed her rear as she wrapped her legs around his waist as the rain poured on them.

After about a minute a loud whip in the air was heard directly behind Leah. They both stopped what they were doing and just looked at each other. Jake tilted his head to the side to see which vampire had interrupted the greatest moment of both of their lives.

"Bella?" Jake said as Leah dropped to the ground and turned to see the person who Jacob had been in misery about for almost two years "Edward? What are you guys doing here? The wolves are gonna rip you apart"

"I don't think we need to worry about that" Edward said to him as he pointed with a thumb behind him as several giant figures appeared out of the woods and into the moonlight. Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared all appeared in there wolf form and settled behind Edward and Bella.

"What the hell's going on here Bella?"Jacob said her with worry in his voice, him and Leah walked closer to all of them.

"Jake..." Bella said to him "You guys ready to fight again?"


	9. Why now?

Leah and Jacob stood there next to each other in confusion.

"Fight? What are you talking-"Jacob started.

"Fight! like another fight!" Bella stressed "The Volturi are coming back"

Jacob and Leah exchanged looks then looked at the rest of the wolves. Sam and the rest of the wolves looked as the they gave a slight nod as if they were agreeing.

"Why would the Volturi come back?" Leah began looking at Edward and Bella "They know they can't win"

"They couldn't at the time" said Edward "They are prepared now"

"But why-" Leah began before Jacob interjected.

"Renesme" he said looking intensely at the ground "This is my fault"

"Don't blame yourself Jake" Bella said walking up to him "there was nothing you could've done"

"I could've been more careful..." Jacob said angrily "Now I just put everyone in danger"

"So this is about Renesme biting that cliffhanger guy?" Leah said looking at Bella.

Bella nodded "But they aren't coming after her first"

"What do you mean?" said Jacob looking back up at her.

"They're essembling an army" Bella looking helplessly at him "and they're coming for wolves first"

Jacob and Leah looked at each other in confusion. Were the Volturi stupid? Why would they even try and face-off against natural vampire slayers? They couldn't help but...giggle "haha...what? Are you serious?"Leah said in disbelief.

"With the Volturi and the army of Vampires" Edward added "It will be tough for them, but they will win. Alice has seen it. The Volturi are too experienced and they have been around for a very long time, they know all the tricks in the book"

"Ok well-" Leah began.

"He's right Jake" said Bella as Leah shot her a nasty look for cutting her off. "We will help you though. We all owe you...I owe you Jake" as touched his shoulder. This didn't sit well with Leah, she hit Bella's hand away immediately.

"Jesus Leah!" Bella screamed "He's still my friend!"

Leah had nothing to say, she didn't like Bella for putting Jake through hell emotionally, but at the same time it was Bella who brought her and Jake closer together. But she still didn't like her touching Jake. "Just tell us what we gotta do already"

Bella shot her a nasty look and turned to walk towards Edward "We'll need to plan this out" she said as she took her spot next to her husband "We have the numbers...but we need a strategy. They Volturi know we will try and intervene. We need to trick them"

"When will they be here?" asked Jacob still tense.

"Alice said in about four days" Edward answered.

Jacob tensed even harder, clenching his fists. Leah noticed this and wrapped her arms around his torso gently and looked up at him.

"Relax Jake" she said softly "Everything will be just fine, we got this we got each other"

He turned his head to look down at her. Once he saw her face he couldn't help but smile a little. He shook his head and looked forward.

"Let's end them" Jacob said confidently "I won't let those god damn bloodsuckers hurt anyone I love"

* * *

Leah laid in her bed that night on her phone, wondering why nothing could ever be easy. When her and Jake had left the beach after talking to the Cullens he held her hand all the way home and didn't leave her side until she entered her house and the front door had shut. She had told him to go home and rest and to relax, but he had to know she was safe at all times. he also told her that ever chance that he got to look at her was a gift. And when she closed her door she had never felt happier in her life. For Jacob Black to say something so touching gave her butterflies. He was the typical male, the type who was always wanted to play football, the one that always had his shirt off, being rough with the other guys, eating fast with food all over his face, being a smartass, and laughing at stupid things...but he was also a sweet, gentle, loving person with a soft side that he shared openly with everyone when he was in love with Bella. This made Leah immensely attracted to him...or the fact he had imprinted on her. She never thought she would be ever be with him either, which made her love the idea of him more. And now they were together.

"I love you Jake" Leah said looking at a picture of him on her phone. She was happy...now...but in four days, who knows what kind of damage the Volturi would cause. Why now? Why couldn't they wait a little bit? She had just had one of the most eventful nights of her life and she didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. She wanted to just enjoy life. She was gazing at a picture of Jacob when her phone began to vibrate...Jake was calling.

Leah answered pulling the covers over her "Hey Jake" she said quietly.

"Hey...I uh" Jacob stumbled over his words "I can't stop thinking about you Leah"

"I'm kinda in the same boat" she said giggling "Jake?"

"What's up?"

"Do you think..." Leah paused "Never mind"

"Say it, what's up?" Jacob insisted.

"I just...don't wanna lose you already it's only been one night"

"You know, I feel like we've been together for longer than that"

Jacob was right, Leah had always understood Jacob. He had always understood her. They didn't get along very much when Leah first joined the pack but they became very close after Jacob saved her life and allowed her to stay with him so she didn't have to go back to Sam. Leah was also a big reason to why Jacob was able to bear the pain of wanting Bella.

"Well not really..." Leah laughed "Thank you Jake"

"For what?"

"For having my back...for making me smile again"

"Thank you Leah, for the same reasons"

Leah blushed and let out a giggle, then her phone buzzed again "Hold on for a sec Jake" Seth had texted _her who are you talking to? _"I'm tired Jake I had a long night" she said yawning.

"Yea I'm gonna go to bed now" Jake sighed "I just wanted to hear your voice"

"I'm glad you called" Leah said softly "goodnight kid"

"You still look at me as a kid?"

"haha, of course not!"

"Whatever Leah"


	10. I might be going crazy

Leah did not have a great nights sleep. Most likely because she took a four hour nap at about six o'clock the night before, but she was overwhelmed with emotion once again. All she could dream or think about was Jacob. She wanted to run away with him and expand her horizons, but at the same time she was content with staying here as long as she had him. She almost wanted to stop thinking about him but she couldn't, just the thought of him made her melt inside and overwhelmed her with happiness. But on the other hand, she was worried about the Volturi coming yet again, this time for the pack, and possibly losing Jacob. She heard the door bell ringing and her mother answered. Leah sat up in her bed to listen.

"Hi Charlie" her mother said to her new boyfriend. Leah liked Charlie, and so did everyone else in La Push it seemed like. He was a nice guy, funny, also the loving father of Isabella Swan, which was another reason Leah couldn't stand Bella. Leah would give anything to have her father back in her life, but Bella...nope...she didn't seem to give a damn about Charlie, and put him through hell on many occasions. Seemed like something she was good at.

"Hey Sue, I'm uh" Charlie started "I think I'm dreaming or something, I've seen some strange shit over these past couple months and I just want you to know that...I might be going crazy"

Leah giggled to herself and heard her mother laugh as well she got up out of her bed and entered the living room. She knew Charlie must have seen something.

"You're not going crazy Charlie" Sue said as she sat with him on her couch. Leah sat in the recliner perpendicular to the couch.

"Bout time you woke up" said Leah's mother.

"Hey Leah" Charlie said in a dull depressing tone.

"Why do you think you're going crazy?" Leah said folding her legs.

"Well...let's see" Charlie started "Jacob comes to me a couple months ago and morphs into a really big dog"

Jacob had gotten a lot of shit for doing that, not only from the pack but from Bella as well. But the pack weren't too upset because they knew they could trust Charlie, plus with his relationship with Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, and now Sue, he was bound to find out sooner or later.

"My granddaughter, who mind you was born a few moths ago, looks like she about eight now" Charlie continued "Plus..." he paused for a second, Leah thought it looked like he was about to cry.

"Charlie, baby" Leah's mother grabbed his hand and tried to comfort him "What's the matter?"

"My daughter's a vampire!" Charlie yelled putting his head into his hands.

Leah and her mother exchanged looks of confusion. How had he found out about this? Bella or the rest of the Cullen's wouldn't have told him, they couldn't put him at risk like that.

"How..." Leah's mother started in confusion "How did you find that out?"

"She told me" Charlie said lifting his head up "She told me this morning. She said I needed to know, she said that she needed my help...or that something horrible was gonna happen...did you know about this? Did guys know about this? Billy, Harry...you?"

"We were trying to-" Leah's mother started

"Trying to what!?" Charlie stood up in anger "Protect me!?"

"Charlie sit down" Leah could see tears in her mother's eyes "Please sit down"

Charlie slowly sat back down, and he and Sue hugged each other tight. They held each other for what seemed an eternity to Leah. When they pulled away, Leah spoke.

"Charlie" Leah began "What exactly did Bella tell you was gonna happen?"

Charlie took a deep breath and explained "Before or after she told me she sucks blood?"

Leah and her mother both had to laugh, Charlie always did his best to keep the mood lighthearted.

Charlie smiled and then continued "She told me that there were a lot of vampires coming, the Volt-turrrrriii? I think she said?"

"The Volturi" Leah corrected him.

"Yea...those guys" said Charlie "She said that if I could get some people together...some trust worthy people, that maybe...they wouldn't fight, to prevent revealing their secret"

Leah and her mother exchanged looks once again. This idea...strangely enough...seemed like a great idea. There was a pause for about three minutes until Charlie broke the silence.

"So..." he said clapping his hands together "What we do now?"

"It's risky" Leah's mother said nodding her head while looking at her "But it probably will work"

"Mom, i think we should think about this" Leah said "Yes it might prevent the Volturi from fighting...but what about the newborn army that they are bringing along with them? What about OUR secret?"

Leah's mother quickly had an answer for both questions "The newborns will be distracted by the humans so the pack, the Cullens, and whoever else they are getting together will take them out no problem, as far as the tribe goes..." she paused and shook her head "We have no choice, we need to protect ourselves as well"

"I'll get some trustworthy people from the station" Charlie added "whatever I can do to keep you and my daughter alive"

Sue hugged Charlie again, and again the doorbell rang, but the two did not let each other go "I guess I'll get it" said Leah lazily sliding off the recliner. She wen't to the door and opened it. As she opened it, it felt as though her heart grew a size larger, and her posture suddenly straightened out as Jacob Black stood at the threshold with nothing but a black tang top with jean shorts and sneakers, holding a bouquet of tulips.

"Hey beautiful" he said smiling brightly as soon as he saw her.

Leah thought she looked anything but beautiful, she just woke up with her hair back, no makeup, in her bummy clothes...but ever since joining that pack, she looked like this all the time. She walked up to him with a "Hey Jake" put her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the lips.

"For you" Jacob handed her the flowers.

"You're too much Jake" said Leah shaking her head. She smelled them and pretended to enjoy them. Leah was the type that really didn't care to much for flowers because they usually wind up dying because of her lack of care for them. Nevertheless, they were gorgeous, and she was again flattered by Jacob's affection. She held them and looked up at Jacob.

"So, did Bella tell you about her idea?" Leah said to him.

"You talk to Bella?" Jacob laughed "since when?"

"Not me, Charlie"

Jacob tilted his head in confusion "Charlie? What did she tell Charlie? Is that why his car's outside?"

"Come in the living room, we'll fill you in" Leah grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

* * *

"And she got mad at me for showing you my secret" Jacob laughed standing opposite the couch.

"This isn't funny Jacob!" Sue Clearwater snapped at him "Charlie's going through avery rough time right now"

"So..." Leah started "What do you think?"

"I mean, this could go either way," Jacob said scratching his head "If we do this, secrets will be revealed to some people, how do we know we can trust them?"

"We could fight" Leah said "But we're heavily outnumbered"

"It's not the newborns i'm worried about" Jacob said to Leah "they Volturi are probably just use them as a distraction for the pack while they pick us apart when we're not looking, the newborns are just a shield"

Leah nodded "If WE can distact the newborns with humans, then the Cullens can take on the Volturi while we finished off the newborns"

"Or the Voluri might not be willing to fight at all..." Leah's mother added.

"Wanna take a ride Carlisle's?" Jacob said to Leah.

"You got a car?"

"Yea, it's a Jeep" Jacob pointed out the window and Leah turned around. She saw the same Jeep that was in her dream last night.


	11. That's a big 'IF!

Jacob looked at his watch. _what the hell is taking her so long?_ He leaned on his car looking at the cloudy sky. Leah wanted to 'freshen up' before they left for Forks. She had been in their about 20 minutes now, so he decided to go inside. When he walked in the house he saw Charlie and Sue cuddling watching T.V.

"Hey Jake" said Sue as she looked over at him "LEAH! she should be out now, she took a shower"

"Oh..." Jake said rolling his eyes "Leah C'mon! Seahawks are on at four! Not trying to miss that! Not like were going anywhere special!" he yelled towards her bedroom door.

"Shut up!" She yelled back "I'll be out in a second"

"So Jake what you think about that new quarterback wilson?" Charlie said to him "Looks pretty god huh?" Sue just rolled her eyes.

"Damn right!" exclaimed Jacob "Sherman's becoming a shutdown back, and the-" Leah's door opened and Jacob turned to look...what he saw made his jaw drop slightly. Leah stood in the doorway wearing heel, short jeans shorts, a very tight blouse, and a small leather jacket. Her hair was down passed her chin, and she put on just a touch of eye makeup and lipstick on.

"Ready?" Leah said walking up to him, Jacob just stood there staring her up and down "Jake? you ready? c'mon you were just yelling at me about your Seahawks"

"Y-yea umm..." he was lost for words.

Charlie snickered "wolf got your tongue Jake?"

Jacob scowled at him "Yea let's go" they both walked outside and got in Jacob's car. While driving over there, Leah was babbling on about random stuff. Jacob didn't hear a word of it and yes'ed her to death the entire ride because he trying to steal looks at her boobs in the tight shirt. Leah eventually caught on to this.

"Would it help if i just wore nothing?" Leah said nastily to him "Have you even been listening to me"

"If you were naked I'd have you in the backseat babe" said Jacob being a smartass.

"We both know you would never make the first move" Leah said laughing hitting him.

"..." Jacob just drove with a blank face. After about a minute he said "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a virgin Jake!" Leah said to him in a matter-of-fact kind of way "You wouldn't know what to do"

This made Jacob angry. He was silent the rest of the car ride. All too often, Jacob (along with the rest of the wolves) would forget that they can hear each others thoughts while phased. Leah felt horrible and tried apologizing a couple times but to no avail.

"I didn't mean in a bad way Jake," Leah said gently rubbing his right bicep which she found quite enjoyable "I just meant it's normal to not know what to to"

"Yea...but of course the rest of the pack knows" he said driving slightly faster.

"Jacob it's not a bad thing" Leah said reassuringly "Not everyone get's lucky when there a teenager, plus now I can be your first"

Jacob slowly turned and looked at her "Really?" he said with a slight grin on his face.

Leah took a deep breathe and nodded gently touching his leg "And ONLY I hope"

Jacob's grin turned in to a childish smile that he tried to hide by wiping his mouth and keeping his eyes locked on the road.

After a few minutes they arrived at the Cullen's house. The door was opened, so Jacob and Leah got out of the car and walked inside. Carlisle and Esme were there to greet them.

"We were expecting you guys" said Carlisle shaking both of there hands "We're talking to you're entire pack a little at a time, I guess everyone's schedule was conflicted this week?"

"Yea, crazy week for the pack" said Jacob.

"Tell me about it" said Carlisle walking into the living room "Most of us are getting OUR army back together again. Come have a seat" Leah and Jacob followed Carlisle into his giant living room.

"Hello" Esme said being very nice as usual. Leah felt awkward because the last time she saw Esme, she rudely turned around when Esme offered her a sandwich in the woods "It's nice to see you guys"

"How are you Esme?" Said Jacob bending over and giving her a hug. Leah just nodded. Her and Jacob sat on the Couch opposite of Esme and Carlisle.

"So what's this plan Bella's stirring up?" said Jacob leaning forward curiously.

"Well the problem is" Carlisle began "Is that the Volturi are coming for Renesme..." he paused "But they are determined to wipe the wolf pack out first"

"Yea I know that much" Jacob said "So running away with her will do me no good"

"There will be too many of them to do that" Carlisle insisted "You will be heavily out numbered. What he plan was is to expose the newborns to human blood, they wont be able to control themselves and they shouldn't be too tough to handle especially for the wolves. Were banking on the fact that the Volturi won't attack because they will not want to expose themselves to the humans if they are alive-"

"That's a big IF" Leah said worried "We can't risk human lives to save our own!"

"It's a big risk I know" Carlisle continued "But the newborns won't be able to get by us or you guys with an uncontrollable thirst, they wont be able to concentrate, What the Volturi wanted was to used the newborns as a distraction and to pick the pack apart themselves unexpectedly. That won't happen if there are humans there. Bella is planning on using her shielding abilities to protect them"

"This..." Jacob looked at Leah "Might work"

"It WILL work" said Carlisle sternly "We need to get everyone together to talk about this tomorrow...only three days left Jacob, this needs to be flawless, we can't risk losing anyone"

"Understood" said Jacob "I'll tell Sam and them to get their asses over here immediately"

"No," Carlisle said "Tell them we will all meet them in La Push...that' where they are headed"


	12. I think we're safe now

Bella sat on her couch with Renesme. She was very stressed out. Being a Vampire had it's perks, but then again someone was always trying to kill her or someone she loved. Propped her elbow up on the arm rest of her couch and laid her head on her hand. It was night time and Renesme was playing Nintendo and Edward was out hunting with Emmett and Jasper.

"Mommy look!" as Renesme pointed out that she got first place score in Mario Kart.

"Way to go Nessy" Bella replied dully. She sighed, just for a while she would like to not worry, but there was always something to worry about. Renesme pause her game and sat next to her mother on the couch.

"Mommy?" She said to Bella. Bella looked at her "Is Jake mad at me?"

"Oh don't be silly" Bella said smiling, But the truth was that Jacob didn't even bother to reach out to her or Renesme in two days. She guessed that Leah might have something to do about it. Seeing Jacob with her was hard, after being loved by him for about a year it did make her think. She knew Jacob loved Renesme, but the truth of the matter was that Leah was his number one now. He lied to his entire wolf pack about imprinting on Renesme just to save the both of them "He's just been...busy lately"

Renesme smiled "When are we gonna hang out again?"

Bella smiled with her "As soon as he can" she said stroking Renesme's hair. Renesme missed Jacob...and so did Bella. Seeing him kissing Leah like that hurt her but she didn't want to admit it. She loved Edward more and she knew that, but she missed being loved by Jacob. She knew there would never be another kiss like that had on the mountain top, no more hugging her with effection, no more sarcastic love jokes, no more carrying her in his arms through the forest, and no more saving her life...maybe she didn't need that anyore but it still flattered her. He had gone out of his way to protect her even though he knew it would result in his pack turning on him...and never once thanked him. She couldn't blame him but the truth of the matter was that even though her and Edward were always together, she missed how Jacob used to be hers too...and now he's Leah's. She couldn't hate her for it, even though Leah didn't like her too much for the shit she put Jacob through, but could she blame her? She had been through hell with Sam, and the hurt of loving and caring about someone that doesn't feel the same. Bella always had a feeling that those two would wind up together, even though they didn't really see eye to eye when Leah first joined the pack. Jacob imprinted on Leah, and it was obviously romantic. She was happy for him but with Leah not liking her or her family, and more drama with the Volturi, she wondered how long the pack would even bother with them, she was afraid that Jacob might be out of her life for good soon.

"Come on," Bella said patting her daughter on the back "Bedtime kiddo" she picked Renesme up, stood up, and carried her to her room.

* * *

"NO jake!" said Leah snagging the bill out of his hands "I' pay, I'm the one who made you go out in the first place"

"You're not paying on our first date Leah" said Jacob snatching the bill right back. It was a $74 bill, Jacob and Leah combine ate seven entrees and an appetizer.

"Next time I pay" Leah said smiling sarcastically at Jacob, he just winked at her and handed a non-surprisingly stunned waitress five $20 bills. Leah looked stunned as well.

"Ok mr. rich man" giving him nasty glare.

"Hard work pays off babe" Jacob said smiling, Leah just scowled at him "Ok, ok, I got lucky on a scratch off the other day" Leah just shook her head smiling and the two got up, walked outside to Jacob's car. Jacob opened the door for Leah and kissed her on the cheek when she sat down.

"So where to now?" Leah said looking for a specific answer, Jacob just shrugged his shoulder and shut the door. He got in the driver's seat and took off.

"Maybe we should go back to my house?" Leah said hinting at something.

"What's there?" Jacob said clearly not getting the hint.

"Well..." Leah started "Seth's on patrol from twelve 'til three...and my mom's staying at Charlie's tonight...I told you like six times"

"OOOOHHH!" Jacob finally caught on.

"Yea..."

When they arrived at the Leah's house seth was playing xBox. Leah and Jake agreed to wait to do "anything" until seth left to patrol, so Jacob took a seat next to seth on the couch and they both played Halo for about an hour as Leah cleaned up her messy room until seth walked out the door. As soon as he left Leah ran out from her room and leaped on top of Jacob causing him to gag.

"Sorry..." she said slightly embarrassed "It's just...been a while" and she began to attack his lips. after about three seconds the front door swung open. Leah looked up only to see her brother covering his eyes walking to the kitchen.

"Just need a drink...that's all I want!" he said with his hand covering the side of his face. He grabbed a Powerade bottle from the fridge downed it, and then power walked out the front door. Leah and Jacob both stared at each other, both of their faces red.

"I'm locking the god damn door" she got off of Jacob, walked over to the front door and locked it.

"Come on..." Leah said walking over to Jacob and grabbing his arm.

"We going to your room?" He said grinning at her as she pulled him up. She said nothing but just kept a smile on her face. They walked over to her room and she opened the door. As soon as they both entered the room Leah shut the door and locked it.

"I think we're safe now" Jake said sarcastically as he took Leah's arm and pulled her into him. He gently touched her chin and kissed her, she kissed back but more aggressively, wrapping her arms around his neck. she pushed him onto her bed and fell on top of him. Her legs pinned his waist to the bed as their tongues entered each others mouths. Jacob slid his hands down from Leah's waist to her butt, squeezing it as she thrusted against him. As the two became more intense, Leah stopped kissing him, reach for his shirt and pulled up on it. With some assistance Jacob removed his shirt to reveal his muscular body. Leah couldn't control herself...she wanted him. She leaned into his shoulder and began to kiss his neck while her hands caressed his upper body when she felt Jacob unbuttoning her blouse. Leah lifted her head and pulled off her blouse. No sooner did she throw it on the floor that Jacob undid her bra. After he did so he hesitated...

"You can take it off" Leah giggled. Jake looked nervously at her, but he couldn't help himself if he tried as he slid her bra off to reveal her perfectly shaped breasts. This drove him crazy and he began to undo her pants. The two continued to make out and undress each other until they were both completely naked. Jacob continued to kiss Leah aggressively, grabbing and feel her naked body as she kept thrusting against his driving them both up a wall as she attacked his neck and then...she stopped and looked into Jacob's big brown eyes. He too stopped his motions and looked at Leah intensely, both wanting each other in a torturous way and their lips were about an inch apart. She kissed him softly.

"Are you ready Jake?" she said softly to him. Jacob just nodded, he had been ready for a while now. Leah leaned back in kissed him aggressively once more. Jacob plunged his tongue into her mouth and kissed her furiously until he felt himself enter her. Leah moaned loudly as she felt him in her and the two made love that night that they would remember for the rest of their lives.


	13. Boring

Leah laid down on Jacob's shoulder, she gently wrapped his arm around his torso. She smiled to herself and tucked her head into his sleeping body. She wanted to wake him but he was sound asleep. But she was tried but awake and kept thinking about the sex and she knew she played her part...Jacob definitely loved it and that boosted her ego quite a bit. Leah on other hand was taken by surprise by Jacob, she was extremely pleased with his 'performance'. She rubbed his chest with her thumb until she b gan to get sleepy. After a few minutes she her eyes shut and they both slept together in her bed until Jacob woke late that morning.

"LEAH!" a loud voice called banging on the door "LEAH! I made eggs and french toast for you and Jake! Will you wake up before they get cold!?" her mother yelled through the door.

Jacob jumped up in terror, and this motion also woke Leah up in fury. _No way! She knows I'm here!? In her Daughter's room!? how? _He then remembered he left his car parked in front of the house.

"Coming out!" Leah said awkwardly, she didn't want her busting in the room seeing them both naked under the covers.

"Well hurry up will ya?" Sue Clearwater said impatiently.

"Leah..." Jacob said in a state of panic "how are we gonna explain...THIS to your mother?"

"Nothing to explain now..." said Leah getting off the bed. She walked over to her closet and opened it, then she had a funny feel someone was looking at her so she turned around and with to no surprise, Jake of course was gawking at her.

"What?" she said smiling.

Jacob smiled "What do you think?, Hurry and get some clothes on I'm starving" He put on his green camo shorts and black t-short he wore the night before. Leah wipe off her make up and threw on her typical wolf attire wearing tank top and ripped jeans shorts.

"Ready?" she said pulling her shorts on.

"Uh..yeeeaaa" Jacob said opening the door making sure Leah walked out first. They both walked into the kitchen where Seth and Sue were finishing there food.

"Hey Jake!" Sue got up out of her chair and gave him a hug "I was wondering what your car was doing outside"

Jacob and Leah looked at each other, she knew what they were up to, she wasn't dumb. But both Leah and Jacob were grateful she didn't ask questions, after all they were both adults and didn't disrespect her or Seth at all, after all neither was home at the time.

"I thought you were staying at Charlie's for the night?" Leah said sitting down at the kitchen table grabbing a stack of french toast.

"Well I came home and decided to make you breakfast for my lovely children, besides had to to be somewhere by twelve" she said sarcastically winking at Jacob. He just awkwardly smirked back grabbing a stack a french toast for himself.

"Remember, noon today" Leah said to Jacob while stuffing her face.

"Yea..." Jacob sighed thinking about all the drama he and Leah were going to get from the pack when they found out he had imprinted on Leah not Renesme. Seth, Leah, and Jacob scarfed down their food and headed out into the woods of La Push to meet Sam and the rest of the pack. When they entered the woods they phased, and ran deep into the forest. Jacob had given Sam Carlisle's message about meeting in the La Push. They were scheduled to meet at noon in the field the last battle took place. They ran for about ten minutes, until they began to hear voices...they heard Sam, and Paul and the rest of the pack, of course Bella, Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens...but they also heard voices that they did not recognize...humans. When they arrived at the open field, Seth, Leah, and Jacob greeted by a series of terrified looks from people that didn't recognize as well as a few nods from the vampires and fellow wolves. Leah knew this was going to be boring.


	14. Time to get down to business

Charlie was the first to speak."Jake" he said nodding "Leah, Seth, these are a few friends of mine from the station"

Charlie introduced each officer one by one. Frank was the first, he was a tall lanky hispanic man with short hair who nodded when introduced. The next man was Davey, an average sized black man with a bald head who seemed to be petrified and didn't move when introduced. Hank who was introduced next was a blonde haired man with blue eyes and hair in a small ponytail who quickly threw up a hand when introduced. Talia was a slender woman of italian look to her who had her arms crossed in irritation and rolled her eyes.

"This can't be real Chuck" Davey said leaning towards Charlie.

"Don't ask me questions Dave" Charlie said shaking his head "Cause I know just as much as you do"

"Carlisle Cullen" said Talia shooting him a disapproving look "You treated my daughter while she battling cancer" Carlisle looked away not wanted to admit that he was a bloodsucking vampire while doing blood tests on her sick daughter "Well you did a good job...she beat it" Carlisle nodded "Would've been nice to know you survive off of human blood"

"I hunt animals in Forks" Carlisle immediately corrected her "and other places, not human blood...although on OCCASION I do steal donated blood"

The wolves and vampires found this comment funny, the humans on the other looked even more terrified.

"It was a joke..." Carlisle said waving his hand even though it was the truth "Anyway it's time to get down to business"

"Charlie..." Frank said raising his brow "What are WE going to do exactly?"

"I dunno" Charlie said putting his hand on his hips "All I know is what I told you" and he turned to face Bella who was standing by Alice with Renesme holding her arm.

"The Volturi" said Bella "They vampires that are coming for us and the wolves, we need-"

"So were decoys" said Hank throwing his arms up.

"Distractions" said Carlisle "We can assure you that you will be in no danger, all we are asking you to do is donate blood"

"Then why did you ask us to come all the way out La Push?" Frank said crossing his arms as well "Surrounded by...vampires and werewolves" It was clear these humans were either scared or still not believers.

"We need to distract the Volturi and their army" Carlisle continued "It will make this fight quick and painless"

"But I thought these big bad 'werewolves'" said Talia making quotations with her fingers "were supposed to be the 'vampire slayers'" Leah hears Paul growl at this comment with made all four humans twinge a little bit.

"They are but we're all heavily outnumbered" Carlisle continued "Most of these vampires are undisciplined and have no self-control, if there is human blood around they will be distracted and will fight each other for the blood. We will be able to pick them apart"

"Will we get to see these...vampires?" Hank asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"You will see the Volturi...not the newborns" Carlisle said.

"Who's this Volturi you keep talking about?" Talia said "and newborns...what?"

"They're like the...leaders...I guess of all vampires" Charlie said a little embarrassed that he knew this fact "newborns are like...new vampires"

"Oh..." Talia replied rolling her eyes again "So why can't we meet the newborns?" she said laughing sarcastically.

"Because you can't! Now just go with it already!" Emmett shouted from behind Carlisle, Talia shot him a nasty look.

"We're the ones doing YOU a favor kid!" she yelled "Only reason I'm here if for Charlie, and for Carlisle for treating my daughter! So don't snap at me!"

"I know this a shock to all of you" Carlisle said walking closer to Charlie. As he got closer the humans backed away, he looked towards Sam and needed, Sam did the same and he got low ready pounce.

"Woah, Woah! What's he doin!? Panicked Hank backing away along with Charlie and the rest of the humans.

"Might wanna get outta the way..." said Emmett sarcastically.

Carlisle got low into a three-point stance as Sam began running his right paw into the grass. After a brief moment, Carlisle bolted as well as Sam. The two sprinted at each other at a blindingly fast speed, until Carlisle jumped high into the air, leaving Charlie and the rest of his crew staring at him in awe. Sam stopped abruptly in his tracks sending chunks of earth flying everywhere, and as Carlisle began to descend from the air, Sam leaped timing out Carlisle's drop perfectly. Carlisle pumped his fist back ready to strike Sam but then was jolted by a paw to the gut which quickly reversed his direction as Sam's large wolf body send him shooting into the ground leaving a crater in the dirt. Charlie blinked and rubbed his eyes briefly disbelief, and his fellow co-workers just stood there speechless as Sam stood over Carlisle. Sam turned his head to face Charlie's crew and all five stepped back once until jumping out of their skins when let out a dog yelp and was sent flying backwards. After kicking Sam, Carlisle climbed out of the crater he and Sam had just created for him and said "And that's all folks"

"Can...we" Hank said trying to avoid smiling "see that again?"

Carlisle and the vampires chuckled until quickly interrupted by Talia.

"Impressive" she said loudly wiping her hand on her chest "Now what's this got to do with us?"

"Many of these vampires like ourselves are coming to this area" Carlisle began "If we don't stop them...it could mean bad news for your family and your friends. if you cooperate with us there will be no danger but if not...then over a hundred newborn, blood thirsty vampires will be roming this town with an uncontrollable thirst" Carlisle brushed himself off and walked back towards his family "If your with us then follow us, if not...well follow us anyway or else you will get lost"

Charlie threw his head back and looked at Bella, she just shrugged and smiled awkwardly as if to say 'I told you'. The rest of Charlie's people just looked at each other and whispered, after a few moments, Charlie spoke.

"Well...i'm sure you know I'm in" he said running his hand through his head "I won't let anyone hurt my daughter...even if I don't have superman powers"

Bella smiled "Love you too dad"

Charlie turned to his friends "Still think I'm a mental patient?" he said raising his brow.

"This is the most exciting thing ever experienced" said Hank as he started following Carlisle.

"I guess he's in" said Jasper quietly to and they both chuckled.

"If it means protecting my wife and kids" Frank started "I'll do what ever"

"Amen to that" Davey followed "But i'm still shocked...I wanna know why I should trust a vampire to take my blood?"

"He's been doing it for a while now Davey" said Charlie slapping him on the back "A lot longer than I even thought..."

Talia was silent for a few moments until finally speaking up "I'll think about it...I wanna make sure I'm not dreaming first"

Charlie's crew and the Cullens walked through the wood heading for Carlilse's house. A couple of the wolves stayed behind to help take the humans back quickly to the house or else they'd be walking for hours. Jacob and Leah still in wolf form just looked at each other.

"Well that was a giant waste of time" Jacob said to Leah as he turned around to go back. Leah giggled and nudged Jacob's butt "What's up?"

"Let's stay here for a little while" she said rubbing her head against his body "it's beautiful here, just me and you"

"You're right" Jacob said licking her snout "It is beautiful here"


End file.
